


Kindling

by mousaerato



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Affection, Awkward First Times, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Hormones, Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousaerato/pseuds/mousaerato
Summary: They've been dating for a while. They've talked about it. They know what they both want. Doing it, on the other hand, is a challenge.





	Kindling

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my "unfinished works" pile since late 2016. I found out a lot more people were reading what I post here than I ever thought, so I decided to post the still-unfinished work here. It's gotten "cold," so to speak, so my hope is that I'll finish it up and get out of this slump.

_ [Message - Sakamoto] You’re sure you’re okay with this _

_ [Message - Takamaki] Yeah _

At first, it was all familiar: the soft smack of lips connecting for delicate kisses popped against the silence of a house too full with heat and nervous energy. The young woman laced her hands behind her paramour’s head, letting her fingers play with the peroxide-blonde locks. Calloused, anxious hands clasped at her hips for composure as they both unconsciously deepened their kisses, unknowingly tilting their heads to allow one to taste the other. The boy’s tongue probed at the natural blonde’s mouth a little too enthusiastically, causing them to separate momentarily as the girl wiped her mouth quickly with her forearm.

The boy gave a nervous, self-conscious chuckle. Familiar though it was, the clean scent of her skin, the taste of her cherry lip gloss, and the sheer sweetness of her tongue never ceased to thrill him. He could  _ never _  get tired of this, he thought as the room he was in began to  _ exist  _ again: he had nearly forgotten he was in his girlfriend’s house, awkwardly positioned on a black couch with his sweetheart as he felt her start to slip back comfortably, urging him forward. No one was home but the two of them – just as they had planned it.

“Sorry,” he offered sheepishly. “It’s just—”

“It’s okay.” The cyan-eyed girl interrupted his self-criticism with a warm smile and small laugh before draping her arms around his shoulders, pulling him in for another deep kiss, sucking his lower lip before he allowed her tongue entrance. He felt himself fall forward with her as he closed his eyes, letting the world disappear into the darkness as he found himself drowning yet again in the feeling of soft hands skimming his back and sides, a mischievous tongue tracing his own, and the sudden sensation of his chest pressing against hers as she brought him closer again.

_ [Message - Takamaki] And you? _

_ [Message - Takamaki]  You’re not just trying to impress me, right? _

_ [Message - Sakamoto] Maybe a little… _

_ [Message - Sakamoto] But I want this if you want it too _

Anne already felt warm – too bundled up in layers of clothing – but the gradual recognition of the pressure from Ryuji’s body pressing against hers lit her on fire. She broke the series of kisses then, allowing herself an exhale to cool down as she looked into the young man’s eyes. He looked utterly and earnestly drunk with infatuation: the pupils of his sweet, chocolate-brown eyes were heavily dilated, unwilling to blink too soon for fear of missing a glimpse of her. As Anne’s breathing returned to normal from the moderate panting, Ryuji brought her face up to his to kiss her once more, deep and passionate, promising more as his partner finally removed her jacket and hoodie, tossing them haphazardly to the floor.

Her boyfriend’s searing kiss kept its promise as Ryuji’s lips left hers, gently pressing pecks to the corner of her mouth, then to her jaw, and at last down her neck tenuously. The blonde girl gasped softly at the sensation on the sensitive skin as it sent a fresh wave of heat and arousal through her. She felt warmth pool between her legs as her back arched slightly upward towards the sensation’s source, frantically bringing a hand upward to fist at her boyfriend’s hair. Her legs shivered with want, right leg crossing and wrapping around Ryuji’s left leg that remained between the two of hers. Ryuji felt his eyes go wide as he stopped to look at the blushing face beneath him.

One word came to mind for the boy:  _ whoa.  _ He had never seen her like this – flustered, undone – and the image quickly made his pants feel too tight. He managed to form a coherent sentence in the haze, however: “Was that good?”

“ _ Do it again,”  _ she sputtered hungrily. Her voice quavered with need; Ryuji didn’t need to be told twice. His head dipped down again to her neck, feeling Anne’s hands glide over his shoulders again, encouraged and emboldened. He started this time on the other side of her neck, closer to the collarbone; he skimmed the relief created by the jutting bone, kissing it before working his way up to the more sensitive skin, noting the slightly salty taste from sweat on it. Pale digits dug into his shoulder then, pulling him firmly between her legs while tearing his jacket off his frame; he shivered quickly at the indirect stimulation, finding himself unable to keep from snapping his hips ever so slightly while he returned to kissing her on the mouth sloppily and desperately.  

The smacking of lips, heavy breaths, and hums filled the room as Anne found herself wrapping her legs completely around Ryuji’s torso, encouraging him to thrust his hips into her again as she canted hers upward to feel his erection against her heat, feeling herself become slick with each stroke. Their lips separated a few moments after, leaving a thin string of spit that fell on their overheated mouths. Afterwards, Anne opened her eyes lazily for a moment to look up at her boyfriend: his eyes were closed tightly with focus, and he too looked far too warm with a slight blush in his cheeks. Curiously, the girl traced her hands down his sides until she reached the hem of his shirt, sneaking fingers underneath to stroke at the muscle beneath. This felt nice, she thought – more than nice – but she wanted to feel  _ him. _

_ [Message - Takamaki] My room or yours? _

_ [Message - Sakamoto] Your choice _

_ [Message - Takamaki] Mine then _

Ryuji steadied himself, managing to stop as he opened his eyes once more. He was almost relieved for the interruption; he had a feeling that if he continued any more, he wouldn’t stop until it was too late. Anne’s hands passed over his torso once before Ryuji mirrored her, placing his hands under her shirt to her waist. They gazed at each other intently as their breathing returned to normal and the fluster left their faces. Both knew they were crossing into unknown territory.

“Upstairs, now,” Anne insisted as she caught her breath.

“Yeah,” responded Ryuji, moving quickly from the couch and pulling her up with him as they kissed anxiously, even as Anne escorted him to her room. Neither of them could remember how many times they paused to lock lips, or how many times they nearly slipped in the process. Indeed, the entire process was surreal until Anne opened the door to her room, revealing to Ryuji its contents – something he had wondered about for quite a while.

The boy felt time pause as he marveled at the details: pastel pinks lovingly adorned the walls and furniture; shelves were lined with stuffed animals (mostly cats, he noted); soft, delicate white and rose blankets and pillows looked practically painted on the average-sized bed. There was a lingering scent of floral soap and shampoo that he noticed as they sat on the edge of the bed to start again – from the constant contact with her skin, he surmised. It looked almost too ideal, thought the boy – exactly the way he thought of his girlfriend.

As they returned to the same positions they had been in on the couch, Ryuji noticed a citrus scent prick at his nose that didn’t seem to match the normal aesthetic of the room. Breaking a kiss that lasted a little too long, Ryuji asked, “Did you spray something in here?” His anxiety bled a little too much into his voice, making him sound more interrogative than inquisitive. He brought a hand to her hair immediately afterwards in an attempt to soften his statement, somehow.

Anne’s eyes looked downward from his glance; she was worried that he would take her effort the wrong way. “I figured I wanted it to…be perfect, you know?” A slight blush played upon her face.

Any fear of misunderstanding was quickly silenced as Ryuji gave a shy, earnest smile before pressing a quick peck to her lips.  _ This girl,  _ he thought to himself,  _ she’s incredible.  _  He could not believe his good fortune, even as they finally settled into the now-familiar dance: her legs wrapped around him, hands cautiously under each other’s shirts, both in a haze of want and uncertainty.

Anne moved first, letting her palms pass over his torso to feel the dense muscle under the layer of sweat. Ryuji exhaled shakily at the sensation, closing his eyes momentarily to savor it before looking at his paramour again. She looked up at him intently, blue-green eyes nervously trying to read him for a response. Was this too fast?

His hands returned to finger his own hem as he looked at her shyly, overwhelmed. He struggled to keep his eyes on hers, darting between looking in her eyes and looking at his own hands, checking that they weren’t shaking. Finally in a timid whisper, he asked, “D-do you want me to…take this off?”

“Mhm,” she managed meagerly with a nod, struggling to keep her eyes open.

“Okay,” he exhaled with a smile, looking at her intently. Slowly, he pulled his shirt upwards, revealing the slightest indentation of hip bones and a small, flat stomach with a faint trail of hair. Before he lifted the shirt high enough to reveal his chest, he moved his hands to the back of the collar of his yellow shirt, pulling upward and forward to take it off with one fluid motion, tossing it brusquely to the floor.

For Anne, any anxiousness and painstaking preparation for today had just become worth it for that alone. Something about the way he took his shirt off was boyish, cute, and sexy – she felt her face flush immediately. Before she could register the meek expression on Ryuji’s face, Anne quickly and roughly brought her hands to his shoulders, patting them and feeling down his arms.

Ryuji practically jumped out of his skin.

“Oh my god,” she whispered, squeezing lightly at his biceps before bringing her hands to his chest.

Her hasty examination of his form unnerved him. “ _ What?  _ You’ve  _ seen  _ me shirtless before—”

 “Yeah, but…not  _like this,”_ she retorted in a raised whisper, bringing her hands back to his shoulders. “You’re…really broad...and warm…” She was almost  _reverent,_ marveling at him.

He understood the sentiment. Sure, he had seen Anne in some pretty revealing outfits (and even a bikini, an image he’d savored in solitude  _ many _  a time before), but the idea of seeing her in her  _ underwear _  seemed beyond the pale, more intense. In spite of himself, he chuckled under his breath from sheer  _ nervousness  _ before he heard his own breath hitch unconsciously as his girlfriend continued to glide her fingers across his skin. His eyes closed slowly for a few moments as he felt her fingers curiously dip to the waistband of his pants.

His eyes opened then to take her in. “Hey,” he started playfully. “Be fair.”

“Huh?” Anne questioned, hands leaving his body suddenly to clasp them at her shirt’s hem.

He bit his lip as he found the confidence. “You should take your shirt off,” he suggested.

She flashed him a coy grin. “Oh,  _ really _ ?” she purred as he gave him the once over before looking him directly in the eyes, still full of blustery half-confidence as she flirtatiously lifted her shirt ever so slightly, giving him a flash of her flat stomach before letting the shirt fall back onto her frame. She could see the teasing was undoing Ryuji – and she loved it.

“Really,” he managed, exhaling a breath through clenched teeth to cool off.

Her smile softened to something less intimidating as she read his expression again: his eyes curious and excited, yet anxious. Closing her own eyes for a moment, Anne delicately removed her own shirt, passing the front hem over her head and tossing the garment delicately to the floor. The only piece of clothing that remained on her torso was a fuchsia-colored, lacy bra that Ryuji couldn’t help but stare at for a few seconds, mouth slightly agape.

“I’m up here,” Anne chided softly, trying to hold back a giggle.

He shook his head in an attempt to get himself out of a trance. “Sorry,” he started as he attempted to close the space between them, “It’s just…really nice.” The bare, warm skin of their bodies clung together as Ryuji wrapped a possessive arm around Anne’s waist, pulling her in as she draped her arms around his neck in return while she took the initiative to get another taste of him. Again, Anne’s hands quickened the pace, soon returning to the waistband of Ryuji’s pants; her boyfriend, on the other hand, had moved his fingers deftly to the ends of her hair, stroking at the end of one ponytail with a nervous energy, practically shivering.

His voice was beyond sheepish. “Um…can I ask you something? I-it’s okay if you say no.”

“Yeah?” she was curious and a little scared, wondering what kind of question could possibly be so verboten that he could barely look her in the eyes as he spoke it.

“Y-your hair,” he stammered in a whisper as if confessing some forbidden secret. “I’ve never seen it down. Could you…maybe…”

“Oh!” she laughed. “Sure!” She answered so breezily and simply that Ryuji could barely believe how nervous he had been to ask. He moved his fingers and watched her face while her hands gently rolled the elastic ties down to the ends of her hair to remove them, her fingers smoothing out the locks so that they laid evenly along her shoulders and framed her face correctly. The peroxide blonde could feel his face warm and redden in awe of her.

Before Anne could open her mouth to speak, Ryuji’s lips were on hers again with redoubled effort and passion, even nibbling slightly at her lip before she let his tongue inside. His fingers ran through the long golden locks, luxuriating in the soft texture, growing needier and more eager with each caress and each meeting of their lips. Finally, he settled the pads of his fingers against the back of her head, giving her one last deep kiss that left her weak in the knees, eventually relaxing back into the pillows, bringing Ryuji down with her.

Patience was never one of Ryuji’s virtues; he had to admit that the back and forth between them was beginning to drive him up the wall, no matter how great the moments were. It was nervousness, inexperience, and a desire to make his girlfriend happy that kept his hands steady and his thoughts from racing.

When a small, pale hand reached for the front of his jeans, any sense of steadiness went out the window.

_ [Message - Takamaki] Should I go out and get…well, you know? _

_ [Message - Sakamoto] I got it _

The bleach blonde broke the kiss with a jolt. His incredulous brown eyes looked downward into Anne’s sea-like blues, reading her face: her teeth bit slightly at her lower lip, and her eyes were hooded, dark with desire.

“Okay, wait,” he whispered in a tense tone as his right hand skimmed his pocket, “Let me get—”

“What,  _ now _ ?” Her voice was strained, half shocked and half nervous.

“N-no! Just…I don’t want to have to fish it out of my pants later…”

_ [Message - Takamaki] Okay. _

_ [Message - Takamaki] <3! _

_ [Message - Sakamoto] <3 you too _


End file.
